Just a dream
by gd07
Summary: Ed and Al are stuck in a castle with the homunculi. They either have to give up or fight to get away.


Ed ran down the cold dark hallway, as fast as his short legs could. To Ed the hallway seemed much larger and empty than it actually was. The hallway had hard large blocks of stone and a wooden floor that echoed Ed's steps as he went. Ed had been running for a while and had begun to sweat profusely, but he didn't care he was to distracted with worry for Al.

It started when Ed and Al had come into this building searching for the stone they had no idea that anyone was there. The place was eerily quiet Ed and Al didn't thing anyone was there, when the hermunculai suddenly attacked. Ed and Al were caught of guard. The homunculai advanced on them, and cornered Ed and Al in the corner. Lust and Gluttony charged forward and tried to take Al down. Envy however ran over and tried to strike Ed in the head, but Ed jumped back and Envy just missed his head. Ed and Al fought in the same room for a moment when Lust and Gluttony got him off to the side and took him away. Leaving Ed to fight off Envy's attacks.

The day before, Ed and Al had been confronted by Scar and Al had lost one of his arms.Ed had been seconds from death when Al jumped in the way and lost one of his arms. So he couldn't defend himself adequately and Ed was worried for his safety. Al would have been able to defend himself against Lust and Gluttony with no problem but the missing limb left him almost defenseless.

Envy cornered Ed, and Ed figured he would have to fight him to get to Al.. Ed ran forward and grabbed Envy's hair throwing him to the ground. Ed moved quickly and attempted to bring his blade down for the final blow. But Envy saw the attack and rolled over and delivered a hard kick to Ed's ribs.

Ed staggered back from the force of the blow and almost fell for a moment. Envy smiled at Ed and started forward. Ed stood unsteadily on one foot when Envy lunged forward and tackled Ed to the ground. Envy chuckled to himself and held one of his claws to his throat.

Envy stood on top of Ed for a moment contemplating what to do next when Envy moved his claws up and rested them on Ed's face. Ed snarled and tried to throw Envy off of him. But Envy had him pinned to the ground, and was holding him there.Envy smiled and expressed amusement at his pathetic attempts and smirked at Ed and ran one of his claws slowly across his cheek. " Are you ready to meet your maker….Full Metal?"

Ed snarled in anger and tried to raise his arms and hit Envy in the head. Ed struggled roughly and managed to release on armandseunghis arm to hit him. Envy saw the quick movement and brought his arm up to block the blow.

Envy had left his side open however and Ed saw his chance and quickly delivered a knee to Envy's midsection. Envy cried out in surprise and dragged his claws against Ed's cheek ashe fell back, leaving a long red mark.

Ed raised on of his legs and planted them on Envy's stomach and kicked back as hard as he could, propelling him off of himself. Envy flew off of Ed and landed a few feet away from him. Ed jumped to his feet and scanned the room franticly; all he could see however was stonewalls. He couldn't find Al anywhere.He wasn't paying any attention to the still dangerous Envy, all he cared for was al's safety.

Envy had moved and gotten to his feet smiling sinisterly at Ed. Ed shuddered at the wickedness of his grin. It seemed to Ed that he was planning something. Something that did not bode well for Al of him. "You looking for your brother…Full Metal?"

Edsneered at Envy and cracked his knuckles. Envy smiled at him madly and took a step back. Ed glared at Envy and took a small step forward in turn. " What have you done with him? Where is he?"

Envy threw his head back a cackled a long horrible laugh, that shook Ed to his core. Ed stood there staring at Envy as he laughed his horrible warning. Envy stood there joyfully for a moment before he regained his composure and stared at Ed. " Oh, don't worry. Your brother is fine for now. But what condition he's in I cannot say."

Ed growled and shoved his blade forward drawing it and trying to jam his blade into Envy's treachorus heartand destroy her once and for all. Envy saw this slwo and bumbling movement and nimbly dodged to the left. Ed changed his trajectory on one quick turn on his nimble feet and stabed his elbow into Envy's face.

Envy staggered unsteadily on his feet and fell on her butt. Ed saw his chance and rushed over and slammed Envy to the ground. He pinned him to the ground with his body, and held him down with his normal arm. " What have you done? Tell me or I'll slit your throat." Ed ran his blade across Envy's throat to emphasize his point.

Envy looked up at Ed and grinned. Envy had smiled at ed like this before but this smile gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. " Full Metal, we have done nothing to your brother…As of yet." Ed sneered down at Envy and started to progressively drag his blade across his throat. Envy gasped as the blade pierced some skin. Envy's eyes widened in fear. 'Maybe we pushed him to far this time, He's gonna do it'

Just as Ed was about to slice Envy's throat a loud scream echoed through the dark hallway. A scream that sounded familar to Ed a scream that had to have come fromAl.Ed lost his focus for a second and cut envy on another spot of his throat. Envy cried out in fear and tried to buck Ed off but Ed had a good grip on him and forced her down again. "Your not going anywhere."

Envy looked up at Ed again and laughed. It seemed that he would have the upper hand soon. "Full metal, why are you holding me here. While your brother is in danger?"

Ed stood there for a moment lost in his thoughts. Before he rolled off of Envy and ran in the direction that he thought he heard screams from. Envy leaped up quickly and aimed hisarm in Ed's direction. Envy stretched her arm out and attempted to strike Ed with her finger which he had transformed into claws. When Ed saw some movement to his side, he swung his blade wildly not caring what he his, but having a slip of luckand severing Envy's arm.

The arm cut cleanly and fell to the ground in a mass of blood and severed skin. Envy stood there stunned for a moment when he suddenly screamed in pain as the nerves suddenly registered the missing limb. Envy staggered back and gripped his severed arm trying to stop the flow of blood.

Ed stopped and stood where he stood for a second looking at Envy pityingly. Ed hadn't meant to harm him this way but he had left him no choice. Ed had actually contemplated going back and helping Envy, but his better judgment told him to go and save Al.

Ed snapped back to his thoughts and took off running through the many passages of the dark halls. It seemed that Ed has been running for hours. He had passed through many different halls and turned many corners . To Ed it seemed that these halls would never end and the only thing he was succeeding in was getting farther from Al. Ed ran and ran and the only sounds he heard was the mocking click-click that his boots made with every step he took. The sound mocking him, reminding him of every second Ed was wasting. Ed was beginning to become hysterical, worrying that Al was gone and he would be all alone.

After running through several more passages Ed finally came upon Al. WhenEd got here he found a stone room that was lit with several candles. The room was like all the others except the stonewalls had several red paintings on them. In the middle of the room stood a limbless Al with gluttony and lust hovering over him. Ed just about lunged at them when he got there, but he stopped when he saw that Lust had Al and could do anything to him. "Get your hands off of him!"

Gluttony looked at Ed and then back at Lust.Lust nodded her head as if to approve of something when Gluttony sneered at Ed and licked his lips mockingly. " I'm quite done with him. He didn't taste very good."

Ed yelled in rage and lunged at Gluttony. Gluttony moved off to the side and punched Ed in the stomach quickly knocking him to his knees. Ed felt extreme pain and kneeled on the ground holding his stomach.

Gluttony grinned at Ed and started to slobber hungrily. " Yes…quite delicious. Can I eat him now?" Gluttony looked at Lust hopefully. Lust chuckled secretly and held Al's body up higher. "Not yet gluttony turn him this way."

Gluttony smiled widely and picked Ed up by his hair and held him in a death grip. Ed screamed and tried to strike gluttony but gluttony was to fat and the attack didn't harm him at all. Gluttony laughed and punched Ed in the ribs.

Lust smiled and removed Al's head. Stopping to look in his face and smile secretly. Lust lifted the head and threw it carelessly to the side. Lust in turn looked at Ed and grinned maliciously. "What have we here?"

Ed gasped and tried to squirm out of Gluttony's grip. "You sick bastards! Leave him alone." Ed leveled a kick in Gluttony's side. Gluttony just laughed and shook Ed violently. Ed growled and decided any attack against this fat oaf would be useless.

"What are you doing with my body?"

Lust chuckled, " We're going to see what's going on inside of your body." Lust stared at Ed with an evil sneer and reached inside Al's body.

Ed started to kick and punch rapidly trying to get out of Gluttony's grip before Lust could destroy the transmutation circle that held Al to the armor. "Stop it please. Take me instead. Leave him alone!"

"Brother, Please don't."

"Quiet Al! I won't have you destroyed."

Gluttony laughed unpleasantly and punched Ed in the face hard enough to daze him momentarily. "It does not matter, we are going to destroy you both tonight. So who goes first doesn't matter."

Ed grunted in his dazed state and looked Gluttony in the eyes. "Why?" Gluttony laughed and tightened his grip.

"It doesn't matter. Now watch lust."

Ed tried to constrict out of Gluttony's grip again but he still couldn't wiggle free. Lust reached into Al's armor and began to look around the cavity. Ed knew she was searching for Al's transmutation circle. Ed just prayed she wouldn't find it. Lust smiled at Ed and after a few seconds she found the circle and tipped it so Ed could see inside. "See this full metal."

Ed screamed and tried to get to Al. "Let me go!" Lust smiled and tapped her claws against the circle. The hollow tap of Al's metal was maddening to Ed. He knew what was going to happen. The mocking tap of the metal just made it more unbearable. "You know what happens if we crush this right?" Lust chuckled criminally. "I'm sure you do. You're the one that put him here."

"Leave him alone!"

Gluttony and Lust laughed in unison. They look at ed and smiled at Ed's distraught face. Lust tensed her claws on the circle, and Ed started to cry. " I hope you've said your good-byes full metal."

Ed screamed sadly when lust rammed her claws through Al's thick metal destroying the circle and Al instantly. A bright light illuminated from the armor. No one could see a thing except the bright light rising up and disappearing into the ceiling. Ed watched as Al's body went limp, and wished to die when he saw Al's bright yellow eyes dim out and die.

Lust grinned maliciously in victory. "He's gone now full metal."

Lust threw down Al's armor and watched as Ed took in the now lifeless pile of metal. Gluttony cheered wildly and kicked Al's body. "Nothing there now!"

Gluttony cheered some more and threw Ed to the ground harshly. Gluttony andLust took a few steps back and watched Ed fall to his knees, and sob for his brother. "Y…Y…You immoral bastards. How could you do this? I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Gluttony and lust stood back and watched with sheer delight as Ed fell to pieces. After waiting for several moments truly enjoying the pain Ed was feeling. Lust walked forward and tugged his hair so he would be looking her in the face. "Don't worry Ed. You'll be with him soon enough." Ed sighed sadly as Lust ran her claws down his face and against his neck.

Ed looked up into Lust dark eyes and smiled. "Get it over with. I don't have a reason to live anymore."

Lust grinned and began to drag her claws against Ed's throat when……

The alarm clock beeped loudly, annoying Ed with it's incessant sound. Ed laid there dazed for a moment when he jumped out of the bed and smashed the alarm with more force than he intended. Stoping the beeping for now, but assuring more problems later. Ed however didn't care about the alarm. Ed climbed out of his bed and looked at his surroundings. He was in a bed room with a desk and a lamb with a blue shade, the walls were white in his room and there were several shelves of books.The floor had blue carpet and several windows in the room provided a golden light. It was early morning, but where was he?

Ed ran out of the room and into a hallway bright with the morning sun, not dark and cold like he thought it would be. "Al! Please! Al!"

Ed ran faster and rounded the corner and slammed into a large mass standing in the middle of the hallway. (What a stupid place to put a table) Ed fell to the cold wooden floor, rubbing his face since that was the spot where he hit the object. Ed got up murmuring obscenities to himself, preparing to pummel whatever had gotten in his way.

Ed stopped muttering under his breath and moved his hands from his face and was confronted with the view of cold hard metal. Which was dented in some places and rusted in others. A familiar trait that meant this could only be one person….

"Al?"

"Yes, Brother?"

Ed looked up into the familiar face of Al, and grinned. Al was safe, it was only a dream. "Oh thank god your alive Al." Ed leaped forward and hugged Al as hard as he could, paying no attention to the discomfort that it caused them.

"Of course I'm alive brother. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ed laughed in relief and released Al from his death grip. "It's nothing I just…."

"Did you have a dream?"

"Yeah, When I woke up…I was so confused I really thought you were gone."

"Well, I'm not. I'm still here brother. You can't get rid of me that easily." Ed smiled and Al raised his hands and tapped Ed on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah. I guess it was just a dream."


End file.
